The present invention relates to an accessory for storage of items during watersports such as surfing, boating and diving.
During surfing and other watersports, the participant may be a long way from the shore. Car keys, in particular, often now include electronic components and cannot be taken into the water and thus are usually left on the shore where they are vulnerable to theft. Similarly, a person whose work requires them to be xe2x80x98on callxe2x80x99 cannot take a pager into the surf and thus will often abstain from surfing on the chance that he or she will be contacted. Others will rely on a pre-arranged visual signal, such as a two-coloured towel being inverted, to return to shore.
The present invention aims to provide a means by which persons can combine their passion for watersports with the demands of the electronic age.
The present invention provides a container for storage of items during watersports having a base adapted for attachment to watersports equipment or a watersports participant, and a body detachably secured to the base forming a waterproof enclosure for storage of the items.
Preferably, the device includes a seal which keeps the enclosure waterproof, the arrangement being such that the seal cannot be released without removing the body from the base.
In one preferred form, the base is adapted to be affixed to an exposed surface of watersports equipment, for example to the deck of a surfboard or other watercraft, or to a diver""s air tank. The bottom surface of the base may be shaped to suit the intended applicationxe2x80x94preferably flat or slightly concave to suit the deck of a watercraft, or significantly concave to match the contour of a cylindrical diving tank. Alternatively, the base could include a formation for attachment of a strap for securing the device around the waist of the diver or other watersports participant.
Additionally, if the device is to be fixed to the deck of a surfcraft such as a surfboard, the body may form a ramp or other formation for engagement by the rider""s foot.